


Moment in Time

by waywardodysseys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Cussing, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Sex, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You're invited to a charity gala in Paris, which is being hosted by your ex-fiancé. You are reluctant to go, unsure if your ex-fiancé is wanting to rekindle the relationship you two once had or if it's because you are Tony Stark's younger sister.With some persuasion from Nat, you ask Steve Rogers to go as your pretend boyfriend. While there, you and Steve come to a realization - you two want to be with one another, for real.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 25
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortpromptlongkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/gifts).



**_2018_ **

You look out the open balcony door as the curtain moves slowly in the gentle breeze. The smell of croissants tickles your nose as the streets become quiet in the setting sun. The Eiffel Tower stands tall in the distance amongst the orange and pink sky.

You feel an arm wrap around you and pull you back against a strong muscular body. You feel the material of his stealth suit against your body, which is covered by a thin white sheet.

“What are you thinking about?” He inquires as he kisses your bare shoulder. His beard sends goosebumps over your skin.

You turn over and face Steve. His blond hair is long with hints of brown undertones and he’s grown a full beard. The two of you have been on the run since you stayed by his side when he had chosen Bucky over Tony. You had been hopping from one place to the next all over Europe with Sam and Nat, keeping tabs on Wanda and Vision.

“Talk to me, ma chérie,” Steve whispers as he cups your cheek.

Your fingers trace the area of the missing star no longer prominent on his suit. He had discarded it when he became a nomad. You smile brightly, “I was thinking about you, this city.”

Steve hums and brushes his mouth against yours, “I’ve been thinking about it since we set the Quinjet down.”

You raise a brow and pull faintly away, “What part?”

Steve smiles and whispers, “all of it,” before claiming your mouth again and pulling you down memory lane.

\-------

**_2015_ **

You swivel around in your office chair. Your eyes glancing at the charity gala announcement sitting on your desk. You pick up and run your fingers over the lettering. You wonder why you received it in the first place, you haven’t spoken to the charity’s coordinator in years, who happened to be your ex-fiancé.

Was it because he felt obligated? Or was it because you are a Stark?

A brisk knock on the door takes your focus from the cardstock to the person standing in the doorway.

“Still thinking about going?” Nat questions as she walks in. 

You sigh heavily. “He probably only wants me there because of my last name,” you retort coldly. 

Nat rolls her eyes as she comes to stand beside the desk, “Don’t say that.” Nat reaches down and grabs the invitation. She hums and raises a brow, “You’re accordingly invited to the tenth annual, blah blah blah. Paris? Fancy.”

You shrug, “Ten years. You know people like to go all out for formal events.”

Nat snorts, “Get someone to go with you.” She secretly knows Rogers has a crush on you. She’s kept his secret since the moment she started suggesting he date a few of the ladies he’s crossed paths with when they began working on missions together, and when Nat mentioned your name to him, she noticed his skin became flushed.

_“You like her? Don’t you Steve?” She had inquired._

_Steve had sighed, “I do, but she doesn’t like me.”_

_Nat had rolled her eyes, “And how would you know?”_

_“She’s Tony’s kid sister,” Steve had shrugged, holding his arms out wide, “I’m sure Tony has told her no fonduing with me or Thor.”_

_Nat had snorted at the word fonduing.“That shouldn’t stop you Rogers.”_

_“She doesn’t give me the time of day when I talk to her.”_

_Nat had known why, “Maybe you should stop asking for things, and ask her out for coffee or a drink. I know she loves to drink,” she had given Rogers a raised brow, “besides you can’t get drunk.”_

_Steve had shaken his head, “May we return to the mission at hand Nat?”_

Nat now looks at you and repeats, “Take someone with you.”

You scrunch your nose, “Why?”

“You could do one of two things.” Nat retorts as she sets down the invite. “One, go as a single lady and be roped into more of his malevolent ways, or take someone with you and show him you do _not_ need his ass, and he can do without _your_ Stark money.”

“And who, pray tell, should I take?” You inquire to Nat right before there’s another knock at your door.

You and Nat look at Steve then back at one another.

“What?” Steve questions with a laugh.

“Um,” Nat begins, knowing this will be the opportunity for the two of you to do something and get to know one another, “I remembered, I, uh, I have something to do.” Nat walks out of your office. You see her give a thumbs up which makes you laugh.

“What?” Steve repeats.

“Nothing,” you hide the invite under some other paperwork, “what may I help you with Rogers?” Your eyes roam over his blond hair, blue eyes, clean shaven face, and muscular physique. Your mind is wondering why he hasn’t found a girlfriend from this time era.

Steve smiles at you as he approaches your desk, “Tony says you’re in charge of the new compound.”

“I am not getting more gym equipment. You have enough.” _More than enough._

Steve smiles, “Fine.”

“May I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Ever been to Paris?”

Steve shakes his head. He has seen pictures and heard of the city’s beauty, but he’s never been. “No. Why?”

You swallow, trying to muster the courage. You sigh as you find the invite and hand it over to him. “Would you like to go? To Paris? With me, as my boyfriend?”

Steve’s quiet as his eyes roam over the invitation you gave him. He notices the name of the person hosting. He’s heard you mention the name in passing, mainly when he’s walked in on you and Nat talking about personal matters.

Steve had taken a liking to you the day he met you, but when he found out you were a Stark, no less Tony’s younger sister, Steve considered you off limits. But this event could be the opportunity he needed to let you know he was interested in you, especially without Tony being present or getting involved.

“You want to pretend to be a couple?”

“Yes. Is that too much to ask of Captain America?”

Steve shakes his head, “No. I will be your boyfriend, for this event.”

You stand up, “Thank you Steve.”

“You’re welcome, doll.” _Anything for you._ “Just let me know when you want to leave and I’ll be ready.”

“Will do.” You watch him nod his head at you then turn to leave. Your nerves have settled but your heart’s racing. You didn’t particularly care for Steve Rogers, and you didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he deemed himself as the righteous Captain America and had to be mister goody two shoes in every single thing. Or maybe it was because you found yourself slightly attracted to him and he didn’t pay you any mind. You didn’t know and you didn’t care. But at least you were going to show your ex-fiancé you were better off without him, even if it meant having Rogers as your fake boyfriend for a couple of days.

\-------

Steve looks at you as the Quinjet sets down outside of Paris. He knows you didn't come here with him. Before Steve can say anything, you are out of your seat and grabbing your suitcase. He releases a heavy breath before standing up. He grabs his own suitcase as he hears the ramp open then an exchange of words.

“There are rooms for you both at the Four Seasons,” a curt accented female voice remarks as Steve walks down the ramp and stands next to you. “Follow me.”

Steve places his sunglasses on and keeps his head down as he follows you toward a sleek black SUV with two men waiting beside it. Once the men see you, one walks to the driver’s door, while the other opens the back passenger door.

The woman looks at Rogers and gives him a fluttering eyelash glance, “I’ll meet you both there.”

You’re quiet as you climb in and slide across the back seat. Steve mumbles a “thank you” before hopping in and sitting next to you.

Once the car is in drive, Steve utters, “You going to ignore me this whole trip?”

You keep your eyes glued to the passing scenery, “I’m not ignoring you, Rogers,” you sigh heavily, “I don’t even know why I came, besides to show him I don’t need him.”

“You’ll be fine.”

You roll your eyes, “Says the superhero.”

The rest of the ride to the hotel is quiet. Once the SUV rolls up to the curb, a concierge opens the door.

“Mademoiselle, monsieur,” he states with a smile, “bienvenue à Four Seasons Hotel Paris.”

“Merci,” you remark after you climb out.

You and Steve make your way inside the luxurious five star hotel. You walk towards the lobby desk, where the woman from the airport anxiously waits. You glance back at Steve; he’s absorbing everything. You know he’s probably never been to a hotel this expensive in his life even though Tony Stark is a follow Avenger and friend, along with paying billions to set up the new Avengers Compound in upstate New York where you and Steve had just come from hours ago.

“I have two keys to your room,” the woman informs as she hands you over a small envelope.

“ _Room_?” You question. “There’s to be _two_ rooms.”

The woman shrugs, “Your assistant only said one room when talking with me. My apologies miss—”

You inwardly groan. “It’s fine,” you plaster a smile on, “no worries.” Your only worry now is questioning how many beds are in the room because you are not sharing a bed with Steve Rogers.

Steve finally appears by your side and smiles, “Ready to check out the room, ma chérie?”

You raise a brow at Steve. You didn't know he spoke French, let alone understood the beautiful foreign language (you had learned it at the behest of your parents when you were younger). You smile weakly, “Uh, yes.” Your voice cracking slightly as you notice the woman giving Steve another flirty smile and a toss of her hair over her shoulders.

Steve pays her no mind. He presses a kiss against your cheek, “Let’s go doll.”

The woman acts like she didn’t just get turned down by none other than Captain America. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to reach out. Mister Stark said to help you with anything while you are in town.”

_I don’t think so_ , you think as you wonder why Steve wasn’t taking her bait here. He certainly didn’t take it back at the airport.

“Thank you. I’m sure she will,” Steve responds as he places a hand at your lower back and begins walking the two of you towards the bank of elevators.

Once inside the metal cage, you glance at Steve. “She was flirting with you.”

“I’m here with you.”

“Literally yes, but not figuratively.” You retort back to him.

Steve grins, “I am your boyfriend for a couple of days, might as well make sure everyone who sees us, knows we are together.”

You are about to respond with some cheap shot but the elevator dings, marking your arrival on the hotel floor which your room is on. _Please have two beds_ , your mind chants as you and Steve mosey down the hallway.

You find the door for your room and slip in the keycard. You open the door slowly, revealing your assistant booked you one of the prestigious and extravagant suites the hotel had to offer. You move your feet into the room, noticing there’s a basket with a note.

Steve heads straight for it, “Wow!” His eyes then look at the paper stock, “There’s an itinerary.”

You stand on the threshold between the small lounging area and the bedroom. One bed.

Steve walks up behind you, moves his eyes to the bed then to you. “I can sleep on the couch.” He hands you an envelope. “Addressed to you.”

You take it and walk towards the bed and sit, “Thanks.”

“There’s cocktail hour tonight and then the big gala is tomorrow,” Steve remarks as his eyes skim over the itinerary.

Your eyes skim over the envelope, noticing it’s _his_ handwriting. Your heart sinks as you try to keep your emotions in. It had been five years since you had seen your ex-fiancé, the man you were going to spend the rest of your life with, the man who only wanted you because of your last name.

_“You only wanted one thing from me Jason!” You had screamed at the top of your lungs._

_“I’m sorry babe,” Jason had shyly retorted, “but I love you. I do.”_

_“You only love my fucking money! You betrayed me!”_

**My dearest love,**

**I was beyond thrilled to receive your RSVP for the charity gala. I’m dying to lay my eyes on you once again, please come meet me at our usual place here in Paris. Why do you think I chose the city of love? Tonight, eight o’clock sharp.**

**Love, Jason**

Steve stands on the threshold between the bedroom and the rest of the suite. He sees the glassiness in your eyes. “Everything okay?”

You nod your head, “Fine,” you pause, “you go to the cocktail hour. I think I’m going to stay up here, mingle with everyone tomorrow night.”

Steve knows something’s wrong. He wants to read the letter, but it wasn't for him, it’s for you. “Alright.”

*

Later the same evening, Steve returns to the suite and finds it empty. He wonders where you could have gone and heads into the bedroom. He notices the letter on the nightstand. He’s curious to know what it says. Steve sighs heavily and walks over to the nightstand and picks up the discarded letter. His eyes skim over it. He notices it’s from your ex-fiancé and in a panic he calls Nat. 

“Nat?” Steve questions with worry and concern.

“What Steve?” Nat inquires sarcastically.

“Please tell me you know where their usual place is?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Nat yells. “Goddamn it!” She takes a breath and sighs, “The rooftop terrace of the Terrass Hotel, it’s...it has a lot of memories for them,” Nat pauses, “and Steve?”

“What?”

“Don’t play the hero,” Nat continues, “if she’s not there, which I hope she isn’t, try the Medici Fountain in Luxembourg Garden.”

Steve knows you and Nat are best friends, probably close enough to be sisters. “Thanks Nat.”

“You’re welcome.”

Steve rushes out of the room and down to the hotel lobby. He walks into the cool air of a Parisian spring evening where the concierge hails him a cab to Terrass Hotel. Steve hopes he doesn't find you there, but if he does he plans on making sure he drags you away from the man who’s your past and towards the man who is your present and future - him.

*

Steve’s eyes travel over the seven story building which houses the hotel where he was dropped off at. He imagines you are sitting on the terrace atop the place, laughing and smiling with your ex. He thinks about the man’s hand traveling across the table to take your hand into his and stroke your skin.

Steve looks down and sighs. Nat told him not to play the hero, but all he wants to do is rescue you from your ex-fiancé. He doesn't care anymore. He’ll play the hero if he goddamn wants to. He begins to head towards the front door of the hotel but is stopped by a rough voice. 

“Well, well, well,” a British voice remarks from behind Steve, “if it isn’t Captain America himself.”

Steve turns and comes face to face with Jason Marshall. In this moment, Steve was thankful for the existence of the internet. After hearing the name tumble out from your mouth and Nat’s on multiple occasions, he took to the web and looked up the tall lanky, black haired, and hazel eyed business mogul standing before him. “Jason Marshall.” 

“I heard you were coming to the gala, but I didn't believe it.” Jason roams his eyes up and down the Avenger. He takes a step closer, “She will see she doesn't need you.”

Steve clenches his fists. He believes the man before him deserves to be punched, but he has to restrain himself. “She doesn't need _you_ ,” Steve grounds out. “You hurt her. She will never be with you again.”

Jason gives an evil smirk, “Stark’s little sister was always in the shadow of her brother. I made her see she could live in the spotlight but that damn Russian saved her before I could make her a blossoming flower, blooming more vibrantly than her damned playboy fool of a brother.”

When Steve heard ‘Russian,’ he automatically thought of Natasha. _Natasha had been the one to save her, had been the one to take her back to Tony_. Natasha had become a sister to you because your own brother, according to the man in front of him, didn't care for you. “Tony’s a changed man.”

Jason rolls his eyes and scoffs, “I don't care if he’s Iron Man. I don't care if you are Captain America. Ma belle fleur has returned to me and she _will_ be with _me_ mister Rogers.”

Steve raises a brow, “Then where is she now? Huh?”

Jason lets out an exasperated sigh, “I don't know. She didn't show.”

Steve tries to hide his smile but can’t. “See, mister Marshall,” Steve says his name with disgust, “she doesn't need _you_.” Steve turns on his heel and hails another cab. He knows where to find you, thanks to Nat. 

Half an hour later, Steve finds you sitting on a bench. He drinks you in as your eyes focus on the beautifully crafted fountain before you. He thinks you’re more beautiful than the piece of art work which probably took man hours to design and build.

Steve takes a seat beside you as he leans forward and places his elbows on his knees and clasps his hands together.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” you sigh, “part of me was curious. I needed to see him before tomorrow night because I know he’s going to make my being there a spectacle. And then when he’d see you,” you look down and shrug, “I don’t know. Hopefully he’d see you and know I’ve moved on. Then the other part of me kept saying not to go,” you feel tears sting your eyes, “but I went. Oh god, that place holds so many memories for us. I stood outside on the curb looking at the building, reliving everything, and I just, I couldn’t walk in there and face him!”

Steve slides closer to you on the bench and wraps his arms around you. Comforting you quietly as you weep. He doesn’t know exactly how things went down between you and your ex but he’s ready to kick the man’s ass to another planet because of the pain he has caused you. Steve also has a lingering question on his mind, _is she over him?_ He knows not to ask it now, this isn’t the time or place, but he desperately needs to know because he wants to be with you.

Steve cups your cheeks, his thumbs wipe away at the tears. “I am here with you. I don't care if we are a couple or not, but I am here _with you_. I will be by your side tomorrow night. You won’t face him alone. I promise,” Steve pauses as he hovers his mouth over yours, “I promise you he will never touch you again.” Steve captures your mouth and kisses you lightly. He doesn’t feel you pushing him away so he deepens the kiss. 

You don't push Steve away as he’s kissing you, rather you give into the kiss, into him. Over the course of the time you’ve spent with him, you’ve come to realize he’s a gentleman - sweet and respectful. He’s also paid more attention to you as well, even coming to find you to give you comfort. Maybe, just maybe Steve Rogers would be a great boyfriend. Were you wanting this? Wanting him? 

_I will never get enough of him_ , your mind answers silently as you bring your hands up and place them on his chest. You feel the musculature of his chest through the shirt he's wearing which makes you wonder how his bare skin would feel against your flesh. Your body becomes hot as pleasure begins to course through you. Then you remember, with Steve’s profession there’s a possibility he wouldn't come back from a mission, which would leave you heartbroken. You pull away and look at Steve. “We shouldn't be doing this,” you murmur.

“Doing what?” Steve inquires with slight anger in his voice.

“You,” you begin. Your heart’s pounding, your body’s on fire. “My brother will never let us be together,” you mumble, trying to come up with an excuse.

“Why should you care what Tony thinks? You are a grown woman capable of making your own decisions. You can stand up to him,” Steve sighs, “I will always be here for you. I’ve cared about you for a long time and when you presented me with this ‘fake boyfriend’ idea I couldn't say no because I wanted to show you I could be a _real_ boyfriend. I wanted to make my move without Tony being present because I know he might not accept us at first, but eventually, he would because you are his sister, his family, and I know he’d want to see you happy.”

You stand up. “And what am I to do when you don't return from a mission? There’s always this fear Tony will not return,” you point a finger at him, “ _you_ will not return, and I will have no one!”

Steve stands and faces you, “I will make it back to you! I promise!”

“Don’t promise me that Steve!” You argue back at him. “You don't know what will happen when you leave for a mission, when you have to defend this planet. You think watching all of you come back with scrapes, cuts, and bruises is fun? Because it is not!”

Steve takes a step towards you, “I care about you! I do! And if I have to come back to you barely hanging on I will because you matter to me! You are the one I want to be with!” Steve declares. “No one else will ever compare to you! No one else will ever take the place of you inside of my heart because even though we barely know one another, I know I love you.” Steve closes the distance between the two of you and cups your cheek, “your smile is as bright as the North Star, your eyes hold kindness inside of them at all times, and you are always there for us when we need you. I don't want to lose you! And I sure as hell don't want us returning as single people when we go back to the compound. I want us to be together.”

Your mind echoes Steve’s words: ‘I don't want to lose you,’ ‘I want us to be together,’ and ‘I love you.’ Here is Steve Rogers admitting he has feelings for you. After all this time, he _was_ paying attention to you. You were not invisible to him. He saw you whereas most people only saw you as a shadow because of your brother.

You breathe in and out, trying to regain your composure. Your heart’s still beating rampantly as your body stays overheated from feeling his lips against yours and his hands on your skin. You weren't expecting a confession but you got one. You finally find your words and whisper, “We just, we just can’t Steve.” You turn on your heel and leave Steve standing alone in the middle of Luxembourg Garden.

\-------

The next morning you wake up groggily and stretch out in bed. You had returned to the hotel room alone last night, changed into your pajamas and went straight for bed. You’d had an exhausting and overwhelming day, and you didn't know how you felt about any of it, especially after hearing Steve confess his feelings and learning you were someone to him and not a nobody.

Regarding the letter Jason had sent you, yes, a part of you wanted to go and see him, but you were going to tell him it was over. You had moved on, which was true, and you were here in the city of love, in the city which held many memories for the two of you as a couple yet you were now here with someone new, which was false. But Jason didn't need to know that part, he only needed to know you had fully moved on from him.

Your mind had kept you awake with thoughts the previous night, you had heard Steve enter the room quietly. You heard him rummaging around then heard the couch slightly give under his weight when he finally went to sleep. You had reached over to the empty side of the bed, your hand skimming over the luxury bedding wondering what it would have felt like if he had joined you. A part of you had wanted to feel him against you again and hold you, while the other part was wanton and craved him to be either above you or under you as you two became intimate.

“I’m going for a run,” Steve now declares as he stands on the threshold between the bedroom and the rest of the suite.

You sit up and look at him. You run a hand through your hair. _I probably look like a mess_. Your eyes sweep over the tight nylon shirt and pants he has on. You shrug. “Fine with me,” you watch him turn away from you, “be careful. Please.” You add on as he makes his way to the door.

Steve turns and looks at you. He smiles, taking in your morning look - disheveled hair, slight circles under your eyes (he had heard you tossing and turning during the night), yet you were still beautiful. “I’ll be careful. See you later.”

You groan as you plop back against the mattress. Your eyes traveling over to your phone. You tap the screen. 10:04. You groan again. Nine hours till the gala.

*

You don't see Steve for the rest of the day. You had showered and gotten dressed while he went out for his run. You ate some of the breakfast that was sent to your room, making sure you left some for him when he returned. 

You spend most of the day walking through the Louvre by yourself with thousands of tourists. Wandering all the galleries of art and sculptures, part of you thinking about what Steve could be doing. Could he be taking in the city’s sights? Walking the Paris streets and alleyways? Alone? Could he be saving a tourist couple from a mugger? Or even posing for pictures if someone recognized him?

Your phone dings as you exit the Louvre. You check it. A reminder flashes, stating the gala is in two hours. You need to return to the hotel and get ready. You have to make an impression when you enter the ballroom. You were going to tell one gentleman it was done, you had moved on. And you were going to tell another one, you wanted to take the chance.

*

The open and expansive ballroom Steve walks into is decorated with lavish floral arrangements and green vinery swirled around window curtain strings of lights, making it feel as though he’s walking through a garden. The smell of roses, lilies, and soft vanilla makes the party atmosphere seem homey, making him feel more at ease and less nervous than he already is. The chitter chatter and clinking of glasses make the room feel alive as people begin mingling with each other.

A server passes by and offers a glass of champagne, which Steve takes. He knows he can’t get drunk but maybe the alcohol will help calm his nerves further. He takes a sip of the rich bubbly liquid then spots you on the threshold for the ballroom. Steve watches as you walk into the room, smiling at a few familiar faces who greet you. He had never seen anyone so breathtakingly beautiful enter a room like you did. He freezes as his eyes drink you in.

You’re wearing a midnight blue tulle off-shoulder A-line evening gown while your hair is in a chignon at the nape of your neck. Your makeup is light which helps you maintain a natural look. Your eyes move over the mass of people assembled in the ballroom, hoping to find Steve but instead they land on Jason. 

_She’s beautiful_ . _Gorgeous, like an angel_. Steve finishes the champagne as he watches your eyes roam over the crowd. His blue eyes spot your glimmering ones landing on the British business mogul he ran into the night before, the man who was planning on taking you away from him, even though you weren’t Steve’s to begin with, but after seeing how radiant you looked when you walked into the room and commanded attention with just your presence, Steve wanted no other man to ever lay claim to you. He wanted to be the one to accompany you to these types of events, and be the one you came home to after a long day at the office. Steve wasn't lying to you, or to himself, when he had declared his love and feelings for you the previous night. He meant every word.

People begin whispering as they notice Captain America walking through the crowd. Steve sees, with a glance, your ex making his way towards you and he begins moving his feet more quickly. He has to reach you first, and when he does, Steve sweeps you into his arms and brushes his mouth against yours.

You pull back from him and look deep into his blue eyes. You need more, want more. You cup his cheek and pull his mouth back down to yours. Not giving a care in the world if people are looking at the two of you, and definitely not caring what Jason Marshall thinks.

Steve pulls faintly away and cups your cheek, “Dance with me, mon ange?”

You smile brightly at the French sentiment of _my angel_. “Yes, I’d love to dance with you, mon prince.”

Steve takes your hand, guiding you to the dance floor. He sweeps you into his arms, placing one hand on your lower back and taking your right hand into his as you place your left one on his shoulder. His eyes find Jason Marshall who is standing with his arms crossed, glaring at the two of you. Steve gives him a grin before returning his focus to you.

You look into Steve’s eyes, “Did you mean what you said last night?”

Steve presses his forehead against yours, “Every word.”

You smile weakly, “I want to take the chance Steve. If you’ll still have me.”

Steve smiles, “I will always want you ma chérie.” He pulls his head away and looks at you with a raised brow, “You are over Jason Marshall, right?”

You nod your head, “I am. I’ve been over him a long time. You have nothing to worry about.” You glide your lips lightly against his then whisper, “don’t ever mention his name again.”

“Fully noted,” Steve whispers as he spins you around the dance floor. 

*

After dancing, eating dinner, and mingling with a few others who hadn't seen you in a while, you and Steve return to your suite. Both of you are unable to keep your hands off one another as you ascend in the elevator and walk down the hallway towards your room. 

“Steve,” you whisper as your fingers fumble with the buttons on his button-down top. You had a little too much champagne at the gala but you couldn't help yourself when the man kissing you was finally yours. You had to have a little celebration.

Steve moans against your lips as he unlocks the hotel door and walks you backwards into the suite towards the bedroom. He dips his head down into the crook of your neck as your fingers untuck his undone shirt from his pants. He inhales a sharp breath as he feels your fingers against his warm flesh. “I’ve waited for this for a long time,” Steve gasps out as he places kisses along your collarbone. 

Your eyes travel over Steve’s exposed flesh. The muscles are taut and defined as you trace your fingers over them. You had seen the tight shirts he wore around Stark Tower and the Compound, which helped fuel many of your daydreams but now his skin was visible and accessible to you, which made you feel somewhat possessive of him because you want him to yourself. 

“Talk to me, ma chérie,” Steve murmurs against your ear. 

“I am selfish,” you whisper as you cup his cheek when he looks down at you with his blue eyes. 

“Why?”

Your hands move down then up to push off his shirt and jacket, both falling to the floor soundlessly. You bite your lip as your fingers skim over his shoulders and down his chest. “Because I want no one else to see all of you after tonight.”

Steve strokes his thumb down your cheek then moves a finger along your jawline, “I am yours. All yours, and only yours.” 

You crush your mouth against Steve’s as your fingers move down the muscular physique of chest and stomach. You skim your fingers along the waistband of his pants as you feel him wrap his arms around you and find the zipper to your ballgown. You’re breathless as you pull away, “I need you Steve. Please.”

Steve leans down and places a kiss on your shoulder, “Tu es belle ma chérie.” He lowers the zipper of your ballgown, further exposing your skin to his eyes. His fingers skim over your warm flesh which causes goosebumps to flare up and cover the entirety of your body.

Steve places another kiss on your shoulder, “Nous avons tout le temps dans le monde.”

You blush at his words _. We have all the time in the world_ , you think as Steve wraps an arm around you, pulling you up against his front. His hands slowly pushing down the material of the dress. He pushes it down over your waist then hips, it falls the rest of the way to the floor without a sound.

Steve takes a step back as his blue eyes travel over your body. His cock hardens instantly as he anticipates what is going to happen in moments as you both take one another to great heights with pleasure.

You reach for his hands, taking them into your own then placing them on your breasts. “Touch me Steve. I am yours in return.”

Steve growls before closing the distance between you. He walks you back towards the bed and pushes you gently down against the mattress. He kneels on it, making it sink slightly under his weight. His hands remain on your breasts as he kisses you then moves his mouth down your neck, which he nips at with his teeth then licks the area with his tongue.

“Keep going,” you moan out as pleasure seeps through your body. 

Steve kisses down through the valley of your breasts and over your stomach. He palms your core, feels how hot and wet you are. He teases your folds over your panties then slips a finger in under the material and finds your clit. He smiles as he hears your raspy moan when his finger grazes your sensitive nub.

“Oh, god yes,” you rasp as a wave of anticipation rolls over you.

Steve uses both of his hands to rip at the lacy fabric. He tosses the shredded material aside before he dips his head down, runs his tongue up your folds, then circles your clit.

“Steve!” You whine out as his tongue begins moving against your bundle of sensitive nerves, “Oh, yes!”

Your orgasm rises rapidly as Steve licks at your clit. Your hands clutching the bedding underneath you tightly as you look down at him, while he looks up at you with his blue eyes. The eye contact between the two of you does you in. “Steve!” Your breathing is labored as your orgasm crashes inside of you, causing your body to tremble against his tongue. He laps lightly at your clit as he feels the aftershocks roll through you.

You reach down and run your fingers through his hair as he kisses his way up over your stomach. You watch as he grins at you then stands up. He removes his pants and underwear, tossing them aside. You moan loudly as he stands naked in front you, his cock is hard and standing at full attention. “Fuck,” you hiss out as he returns to the mattress and kisses you lightly. “On your back, Captain.”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve whispers before lying down against the bedding. He reaches out and cups your cheek as he watches you straddle him. He brings his mouth up to yours before you push him back down.

You begin a trail of kisses down his neck and over his torso. You reach down with one of your hands and find his hard cock. Your hand begins pumping it slowly, your thumb swirling around the tip teasingly.

“Fuck,” Steve hisses as he cards his hands through your hair while your lips kiss right under his navel. “Yes.”

You wrap your lips around Steve’s cock and circle the tip with your tongue. You begin to slowly take it into your warm mouth, letting it hit the back of your throat. You moan against it before you move your mouth up and down.

Steve hisses, “Oh yes. Fuck!” More curses tumble out of his mouth as you proceed to pick up the pace with your mouth then casually reach and cup his balls. You feel Steve tense under you as he continues to mumble incoherent words and his fingers begin to dig into your scalp. “I need,” he pants, “I want to be inside you.”

You hum against his cock before releasing it from your mouth with a pop. You climb back up his body, straddling him and reach back for his cock. You rub the tip teasingly against your wet folds before sinking onto it. “Fuck!” You whine out as Steve stretches you, making you feel full. You had no idea what he was packing until you placed your eyes and hand on his cock. He felt amazing inside of your slick walls. You were definitely going to be selfish and greedy with him for however long you two are together.

Steve places his hands on your hips as you begin riding him by rolling your hips. He feels your hands on his chest, making sure you have something to hold onto. He moves one hand up and cups your breast, flicks the nipple teasingly. He begins to place the hand back on your hip but you grab his hand then the other one and place them both on your breasts.

“Touch all you want Captain.” You gasp out as your orgasm rises within you.

_She’s mine_ , is all he thinks as he flicks your nipples simultaneously which causes you to arch your back and moan deeply. 

“Don’t stop Steve,” you moan, “never stop.” The heightened sensation of his fingers on your nipples help your orgasm crest. “Fuck,” you cry out in a low moan, “fuck yes!” Your body begins to tremble atop Steve’s. 

Steve feels your pussy clench his cock, milking him as you climax. He thrusts up into you a few times, his own orgasm erupting inside of him. He leans forward with a quick motion and wraps his arms around you as he feels your pussy tighten around his cock even more. “Oh, god, yes,” Steve growls as he nips at your neck. “Fuck!”

You wrap your arms around Steve and smile, “You should watch your language.”

Steve moans, relishing in your hot flesh against his. “Rules are meant to be broken.”

You giggle, “Yes they are.” You press your mouth against his then pull back but he cups your cheek and pulls your mouth back down to his. You roll your hips teasingly then feel him hardened again inside of you. You pull faintly back and give him a raised brow.

Steve chuckles as he glides a thumb over your swollen lips, “A perk, ma chérie.”

You give Steve a sly smile, “I am definitely keeping you around.” You move a hand down his chest then back up, “All mine Rogers. I don't want to share.”

Steve grins as he moves to lie back but instead he flips you onto your back, remaining buried deep inside of you between your open legs, “I don't plan on sharing you either. You’re mine.”

Steve begins thrusting in and out you slowly but with a few moans you coax him to go faster. He starts to pound into you as you wrap your hands around his biceps, rolling your hips to meet his thrusts.

“Never stop,” you moan out, “Steve. Fuck, yes!”

Steve growls as his second orgasm consumes him. He roughly thrusts into you, making sure he empties himself inside of you. He feels your slick walls tightening around him once more, milking his cock. “Fuck yes,” Steve gasps out before leaning down capturing your mouth with his.

You pull back from Steve and look into his blue eyes. You skim your fingers along his cheek, “We have all the time in the world Steve. Let’s not go home tomorrow.”

Steve smiles, “We may stay as long as you like.”

You laugh, “Or until…”

Steve presses his forehead against yours, “He’ll find out. One way or another.”

“As long as I have you, I will make it. We will make it.”

Steve rolls to his side, slipping out of you. He pulls your body against his and kisses your temple, “We will survive anything. I promise.” 

\------- 

**_2018_ **

Steve traces his fingers down your spine as you lay on top of his naked body. You sigh happily as you bury your head in the crook of his neck.

“We have to move on. To another city. Maybe further north?” Steve utters as he places a kiss on your temple.

“I know,” you hum as you move to look down at him, “where do you want to go?”

“As long you are with me, it doesn’t matter.” Steve says as he cups your cheek. “I told you we’ll survive anything,” he pauses as he presses his lips against yours lightly. “Je t’aime.”

“Tu es l’amour de ma vie.” You smile down at him, feeling him harden inside of you, “One more night though? For us?”

Steve leans up then flips you onto your back and settles between your legs, his cock still buried deep inside of you. “In Paris, yes,” Steve leans down and kisses you lightly, “for us, nous avons tout le temps dans le monde.”

You kiss him in return but make it more deeper and passionate. _Yes, we have all the time in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> ma chérie - my darling
> 
> mademoiselle - miss/ma'am
> 
> monsieur - mister/sir
> 
> bienvenue à - welcome to
> 
> merci - thank you
> 
> ma belle fleur - my beautiful flower
> 
> mon ange - my angel
> 
> mon prince - my prince
> 
> nous avons tout le temps dans le monde - we have all the time in the world
> 
> je t’aime - I love you
> 
> tu es l’amour de ma vie - you are the love of my life


End file.
